


Holy Murderers

by Lady_Savior



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: 1880s, AU, Bible Quotes, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Christian Character, Consensual Violence, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Harm to Children, Lesbian Sex, Murder, Non-Consensual Violence, OT4, Other thirteen characters of the Simpsons appear plus three are mentioned, Physical Abuse, Religion, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Savior/pseuds/Lady_Savior
Summary: In the 1880's, Ned and Maude Flanders; and Timothy and Helen Lovejoy live a violent, very sexual life. They believe themselves to be holy, chosen by God himself, and will kill all those who commit sins.
Relationships: Helen Lovejoy/Ned Flanders, Helen Lovejoy/Timothy Lovejoy, Maude Flanders/Helen Lovejoy, Maude Flanders/Ned Flanders, Maude Flanders/Timothy Lovejoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just thought it would be cool to bring out the worst on those four.  
> I got this idea after seeing that vampire group on Buffy the Vampire Slayer the Whirlwind, but there are no vampires on this fic. There are a lot of characters whose names aren't mentioned but you won't need to be a Simpsons' nerd like me to know who they are.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

"No, please!!!" The woman screamed, desperate, trying to free herself from his hands.

He thrusted the knife on her stomach and she fell on the ground, in which lied lifeless the rest of the prostitutes.

More blood spilled on him.

" _“For the lips of the immoral woman drip honey, and her speech is smoother than oil; but in the end she is bitter as gall, sharp as a double-edged sword.”* _" The strong man with glasses and a moustache mumbled to himself.__

__"That was the last one, Ned." He heard a monotone male voice saying from the other side of the room, but continued looking at the woman on the ground._ _

__She had given him her card, assuming he could be a possible client before everything happened. Everything, meaning he and his friends killing one by one of them, mercilessly._ _

__He picked it up from the floor. Her first name was illegible, because of the blood and dirt. The only thing left was a K., an abbreviation of her last name._ _

__"Oh darling, you were so amazing." A beautiful, silver haired woman put her arms around the other man's neck and kissed him passionately._ _

__"You weren't bad yourself, my dear." He grabbed her by the waist; her delicate figure being almost covered by his own, as he leaned her on a wall, and lifted up her vest._ _

__The first man threw away the card._ _

__"Oh Neddy, God must be so pleased with us!" His wife came closer, and he turned his sight to her._ _

__She looked otherworldly. Her lips were shining as red as her hair, and he didn't know if it was the bad illumination of the place distorting the color of her makeup, or blood that spilled from one of the hookers; but he didn't care._ _

__He grabbed her and kissed her deeply, they both collapsing over a mostly destroyed couch._ _

__Ned looked at her, she was his earthly reward._ _

__Life was perfect._ _

__*Proverbs 5:3-4_ _


	2. 2

The Lovejoy Manor was where both couples lived. It was enormous, with several rooms and big, many windows.

Different from most houses in the late 1880's, they only had one governess, who cooked, cleaned and was of complete trust. Her name was Agnes, and although she knew everything that went on with her employers, she was completely uninterested.

Timothy Lovejoy was the owner of the Manor and non elected leader of the group. He shared the place with his wife, Helen; her best friend, Maude; and Ned Flanders, Maude's husband.

Both men worked at the local Protestant church.

They all had strong beliefs about religion, sin and damnation, and because of that, they believed they were holy, chosen by God to judge those who committed crimes, sins or didn't obey the Lord's commandments.


	3. 3

"Thank you, Agnes." Helen took the morning newspaper she had handed her.

"Ma'am." Agnes left the living room.

"First page." Helen showed the newspaper to Maude, who was sitting by her side.

In it, there was a big picture of the bordello, with all the bodies just like they had left them.

"Maybe this will teach sinners something!" Maude said, preachy.

"Well, I don't think they should've shown the corpses this way. What if a child sees this picture?" Helen sounded worried. "We should do something about that newsman!"

Timothy, who was looking at the street through one of the big windows, went near his wife and kissed her hair.

"You're always worried about the children, my dear." She smiled coyly at him. "I don't think we should waste our time with the newsman."

"Even more now, that they opened a tavern on Walrus Street." Ned gazed at the newspaper from behind the couch.

"Another one, honey?"

"Another one."

"Oh I hate those drunk men. They always look at us women as if they want to devour us," Maude said with disgust. "I hope we all agree that heaven is no place for them."

"Of course!" They all nodded.

"So it's settled." Timothy grabbed the newspaper. "The tavern on Walrus Street."


	4. 4

It was eleven o'clock pm. The best time to find the tavern full of men tired from their jobs, families and lives.

It was a place of noise, of mess, and sometimes heartbroken tears.

The door opened and a group of people entered. They were wearing long, brown vests with hoods.

Some of the men in the tavern lifted up their faces to look at the group with curiosity, others continued to drink; apparently too drunk to notice their presence.

" _“And do not get drunk with wine, for that is debauchery, but be filled with the Spirit…”* _" Maude stated, and all the men seemed to get off a transe, looking at them.__

____

"Th-they've women…" A very fat man almost fell from his chair.

____

The group removed the hoods.

____

"Two!" Another said with high pitched voice, pulling a man that sat close to him. "I want the redhead." 

____

"You're a good friend. You know I love a skinny one!" His friend put an arm around his neck.

____

"Delicious women..." A bald, fat man flashed his tongue, looking lustfully at the women and they looked back at him, disgusted.

____

The group started walking towards the men.

____

Each one of them pulled out a gun from their vests and some of the men looked at them, startled.

____

"Wow wow! No costumers with guns in here pals!" The bartender pulled out his own gun and a loud noise was heard.

____

All the drunk men in the tavern looked around, wondering confused if they had been shot and didn't notice; having a difficult time to understand what happened.

____

The bartender fell over a bunch of bottles, blood flowing from a hole on his back, and glass penetrating his skin.

____

"Thank you Helen." Maude said.

____

They all understood then.

____

Some of the men tried to run away, but Tim was standing in front of the door, with more than one gun, and shot them, way before they could reach the doorknob.

____

Ned shot all the bottles of alcohol from the shelves and glass fell over some of the corpses. The fat man was desperate to save the alcohol and was shot on the forehead.

____

Helen woke up a man who had fainted in horror over a table, and his last sight was what he would describe, if he could, as Venus pointing a gun to his heart.

____

Maude cornered the bald man. He was the one who made her feel more disgust among them.

____

"Don't kill me miss… mrs!" He stuttered.

____

"Then beg!" She looked deep into his eyes.

____

He fell on his knees, trembling, and joined his hands in a desperate pleading.

____

"Please, I wanna see my wife again!"

____

"Why?" She held the gun close to his forehead. "Aren't I delicious?"

____

She shot him and he fell over the ground.

____

The group looked around proudly and left the tavern.

____

*Ephesians 5:18

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my vendetta


	5. 5

Ned caressed his wife's hair. She was sound asleep, after the violent sex they had.

As they had entered their bedroom she had removed his vest and started pleasuring him with ferocity.

He was pleasantly surprised by how she was taking control; by how eagerly she pulled him to her mouth and seemed to never be fully satisfied.

He lifted her up. She felt his moustache rubbing against her neck, making her shiver.

"Each death brings us closer to God, Ned!" He remembered her saying, as she climbed upon him, making him enter her.

Now, as she was asleep, he wondered if it had to do with their last mission.

Maude seemed to have felt a lot of pleasure by killing that man that had offended her.

He was worried, for that wasn't their purpose. They shouldn't kill by vengeance, but to free the world from sinners and those who didn't serve the Lord.

He looked at her blushed face, and prayed silently.


	6. 6

Helen was alone in her and Timothy's bedroom.

It was early in the morning and she hadn't even get dressed yet. Timothy was downstairs with his collection of toy trains, and they would have breakfast in an hour.

She looked at herself in the dresser's mirror and touched her emerald necklace proudly, it made her eyes look even greener, as Maude had said.

Thinking about Maude always leaded her mind to a night in particular, and this time it wasn't different.

She still had time...

She laid down on the bed, remembering, and started caressing her breasts from over her white nightgown. She squeezed them and moaned a little, her body burning because of her thoughts.

Her hand slid down her belly and she lifted her nightgown, closed her eyes, and started touching herself.

"Maude…" she moaned softly as she remembered.

Timothy and Ned had gone to their work at the church, and her and Maude ended up having to go to a mission by themselves.

They headed to the City Hall, for they had previously arranged a meeting with the corrupt mayor, and he was more than keen on having them over.

They knew he was a pervert, and he didn't try to hide it.

"Why are you wearing those weird clothes, ladies?" He'd asked about their brown vests.

"They're easier to remove." Helen answered, suggestively.

He reached his hand and tried to pull the string that evolved her waist, in order to open her vest.

"No, no, no…" Maude put her hand in front of his. "No touching… for now."

He grinned.

"Will you obey us Mayor?" Helen sat on his desk, one of her legs appearing from under her vest, as she crossed them.

"Oh, I will!" He was devouring her legs with his eyes.

"Then you'll let me tie you up?" Maude took a rope from her pocket and showed it to him.

"Damn, I will."

She was very close to him, and he tried to kiss her lips. She turned her face away and touched the fat man's nose playfully.

"We'll decide when you can kiss us."

He sat on his chair and Maude tied up his hands behind it. Helen then sat on his lap, facing him. His member was hard, and she was very careful not to touch it.

She blindfolded him, and her and Maude looked at each other in understanding. They were both disgusted by the man, but the situation they've created, and the thought of killing him, turned them on.

Maude handed her a knife and bend over, giving her a passionate kiss, as Helen thrusted the knife into the man's heart.

He cried in shock and pain, but all she remembered was the sweet smell of Maude's hair as she had grabbed her by the waist, pulling her from the dead mayor's lap.

"Oh Maude, I want you…" she remembered saying, and Maude's alluring eyes looking deep into hers, right before she felt her hot tongue inside her mouth again. Their kiss was wet, long and passionate.

Maude's hand then tugged on her vest and she opened it, doing the same with her own.

"Oh God, you're so beautiful…" Helen heard her whispering, and smiled. They were both beautiful, even with all those blood stains over their vests and faces.

The night was long and hot, it was impossible for them to control themselves.

Her mind dragged her to the sweet scent, the sinful taste, the wet noise… that's when Helen reached the climax, alone in her bed, moaning her friend's name.


	7. 7

She sat down on the bed, and heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, ma'am. There's a woman at the door asking for a tip. Should I tell her to leave?" Agnes said from the hall.

"Tell her to wait. I'll be right there." Helen started getting dressed.

Christian charity was her duty. She enjoyed helping people who, in her opinion, deserved to be helped.

She got ready and went downstairs. Agnes was waiting by the front door and left to the kitchen when she arrived.

Helen opened the door and saw a woman with two kids and a baby.

The woman's hair was blue and fashioned in a weird hairdo. Her and the children were wearing old, dirty clothes.

"How can I help you?"

"Well, you see Mrs, me and my children, we don't have money to buy food." The woman said with a hoarse voice.

"If you didn't buy cigarettes mama…" The girl said and Helen looked at her. She was beautiful and blonde.

The woman then slapped her daughter's face so strongly that she fell on the ground.

"I told you not to interrupt your mother when she's talking!"

Helen, whose hand was laying dramatically over her chest, in surprise, looked wide-eyed at the woman.

"Sorry Mrs. These children don't know how to behave. I have to send them away everytime I have guests."

"I see…"

"Will you help me?"

"Sure… sure. I will give you some money and some food. Could you wait a minute?"

"Of course."

Helen closed the door and told Agnes to get her donations. She was getting concerned about those children and a little angry with their mother.

She opened the door and Agnes handed the woman some food and blankets. Helen then leaned forward and gave the children some fruits and buns.

"Thank you ma'am!" They said simultaneously, smiling happily at her.

She smiled back at them.

"At least for today we won't have to eat mama's crappy food." The boy said.

Helen covered her mouth, surprised by the boy's vocabulary. The woman then grabbed him by the ear and he screamed in pain.

"If your father wasn't dead he would've choked you for saying such word in front of a lady!"

"Could you give me your address?" Helen asked quickly.

"What for?" She asked suspiciously.

Helen gazed at her, coldly.

"To send you more donations."

"Oh! Alright then."

The woman told her the address and Agnes took note.

"Thank you for your kindness ma'am." The woman left with her kids.

Agnes closed the door and Helen sat on the couch, thinking.

"The address ma'am." Agnes handed her the piece of paper.

"Thank you." She read it. "Agnes, did you see how that woman treats her children? It's absurd!"

"I saw ma'am…"

"Some women should never bear a child!"

"Well, most women can't afford the contraceptives you and Mrs Flanders can, ma'am."

"You're right…"

Agnes remembered that the Lovejoys and the Flanderses had decided after the first and second child, respectively, that they didn't want to put more children in this perverted, sick, sinful world.

"Are you going to do something about that, ma'am?" She chose the words carefully.

"Definitely!"

Agnes got a little startled by her vehemence.

"I mean, somebody has to think of the children!"


	8. 8

"Mama! My little sister is crying!" The girl pulled her mother's arm.

"Then go take care of her! Can't you see I'm busy?"

She was sitting on a couch, smoking. On the floor, several tips of cigarettes could be seen, and over a small table, a bottle of cheap wine almost empty.

The girl went to the other room worried. The baby's cries could be heard from outside the house.

Helen heard.

The woman screamed for her son and he appeared in the room, holding a small bottle, commonly used for carring whiskey.

"Take your sisters out to sleep somewhere else. I'll have guests tonight."

Helen already expected that. That woman would certainly have a man in that house by night, so she would send her children away beforehand, as she had told her that morning.

Thank God!

From the dirty window, she saw the children leaving the house; the girl holding her baby sister in her arms, trying to calm her down, and the boy looking clearly drunk.

They passed near her, but didn't recognize her, because of her vest and hood, and because it was very dark outside.

She waited for them to go to the other side of the street. They started talking to other children and left to the abandoned square nearby. Apparently it was where they were going to sleep.

Helen shivered. Poor children…

She opened the door and the woman looked at her, surprised.

"Hey! Get outta my house!" She shouted.

Helen removed the hood and the woman's expression changed.

"Oh! It's you ma'am… why didn't you knock?"

"So impertinent!" Helen thought, annoyed.

"Tell me, have you been taking care of your children?" She walked towards the woman.

"Sure ma'am." She grinned, clearly aware of her own lie.

"Oh really?" Helen pulled a knife out of her vest and pretended to examine it. "So I guess you're going to heaven then."

The woman jumped from her chair in surprise.

"What's going on Mrs? Throw this thing away!" She looked at the knife wide-eyed and Helen grinned at her.

The woman then ran towards her and tried to take the knife from her hand. Since she was clearly stronger than Helen, they both fell over a table, but as the woman held her arm, Helen pulled her hair and her hand loosened up a little. It was enough for her to shove the knife into the woman's throat.

Blood spilled over Helen's face and vest.

The woman fell over her, her eyes still wide, showing fear and surprise, and she pushed her away.

" _“All your children shall be taught by the Lord, and great shall be the peace of your children.”* _" She stated.__

__*Isaiah 54:13_ _


	9. 9

"Where were you my dear?" Timothy asked, apparently concerned, when she returned from her mission.

She knew it was just a cover up for his anger, because she went out somewhere without telling him.

"Following the Lord's will, my beloved." Helen removed her blood covered vest.

Timothy put his Bible away. He had been reading it, while she was out. She took that as a invitation and climbed up the bed, crawling seductively towards him.

"What kind of sinner did you kill?" He tried to hold his anger. He knew that was what she wanted. She liked to piss him off, so that he would become violent.

"Well, what matters is that it was a sinner…" She grinned at him.

He slapped her face, still dirty with blood, and grabbed her by the neck. His temper was short.

"You can't do whatever you want without telling me, do you understand?"

She moaned, closing her eyes, surrendering to him.

He forced her by the neck against the bed and lowered his pants.

"Be violent with me Tim… be mean..." She begged, rubbing herself on him.

"Say please…"

"Oh pleas…"

He didn't wait for her to finish and entered her, making her scream.

He was being harsh, and she loved it.

He let go of her neck and kissed her passionately. She opened his shirt and touched his chest.

He was releasing all his anger on her and he knew she was being pleased.

His body was sweaty, his hair all messed up, and his dark eyes looking deep into hers. He was so sexy… she couldn't hold herself and came. He came right after, collapsing upon her.

They looked at each other, breathing heavily.

"Honey… tomorrow I'll have to go out early in the morning." She smiled.

He just smiled back.


	10. 10

When Helen arrived at the dead woman's house the police was there, as she had expected.

She told them who she was, and that she was bringing donations to the woman and the children who lived there, and asked, concerned, what happened.

"Someone killed the woman who lived here, ma'am." The chief policeman said.

"Dear God! And… and where are the children?!" She sounded desperate.

"Don't worry, ma'am. The man who found her told us her children spent the night somewhere else."

"Is her… body still in there?" She pointed at the door.

"Yes, ma'am. We were actually going to ask you to see it, if it isn't too much for a lady, because the man who found it was very drunk, so we need a real recognition."

"Oh God… I… I don't know if I can!" She wiped off some inexistent tears. "Did he kill her?"

"He's the only suspect, ma'am. But anyone could have entered the house, the door doesn't lock."

"Oh…" She said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Will you?" He guided her to the interior of the house.

"Only to help you officer…"

They entered the house. It was just how she had left it.

Helen looked at the corpse, put a hand over her own forehead and pretended to faint on another policeman's arms.

They took her outside and woke her up.

"That's horrible… horrible!" She mumbled.

"Calm down ma'am." He placed a hand on her back.

"Oh God… what's going to happen to her poor, poor children? Please, let me help them just once more and tell them that their mother ran away! I know a religious school in which they can live happily and be educated!" She begged the officer who had held her. He seemed to have fallen for her charms. "I'll bear all expenses!" She proudly completed.

"What do you think, Chief?" His eyes were saying he wouldn't be able to deny anything to such a beauty.

"Well… alright."

"Oh thank you officer, thank you both!"

The chief policeman entered the house again, leaving his subordinate and Helen alone.

"You're a very gorgeous woman, ma'am..." The man said, straightening up his moustache a bit with his fingers.

She rolled up her eyes with despise and turned her sight away from him.

He grabbed her hand and put it over his member, which was hard; with the intention of showing her what she was missing, and she gasped, offended.

Footsteps and childish voices started coming from nearby, and she pulled her hand away quickly. He slipped a card onto her hand.

"In case you change your mind."

She didn't have time to say anything.

"Hey! What are you doing outside our house?" The boy shouted, suspicious.

"Calm down, it's that lady who helped us." The girl was still holding her little sister in her arms.

"But the police never helped us!"

"Can I talk to you for a minute, children?" Helen walked towards them and bend forward a little to look directly at their faces.

"Sure, ma'am!"

Helen looked at the policeman and he entered the house.

"I have bad news for you, dearies…"

"Bad news?"

"Where's mama?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk about. Your mother, she… ran away. I'm sorry…" Helen caressed their cheeks.

"Ran away?" The girl looked surprised. "She left us all?"

"That bitch!" The boy spit on the ground.

"Shh shh! Don't curse, honey." Helen looked into his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Oh we do!" The girl said enthusiastically.

"You gave us food!" The boy grinned.

The baby reached her arms to Helen and she smiled.

"I will take the three of you to a place where you'll have good meals, clothes and toys, and will never feel cold or be mistreated. You will learn to behave and will learn the Word of God." She said, honestly.

Their eyes were shining.

"I like everything, except the part where I learn." The boy blinked an eye to her.

"Shut up…" The girl whispered to her brother.

"Oh but you'll like it there! My daughter lives there, and so do my friend's sons." Helen smiled at him.

"Oh thank you ma'am. Thank you so much!" The girl said.


	11. 11

"Did everything this morning go as you planned, my dear?" Timothy asked, when Helen finished her bath.

"It went perfectly, my darling! I really helped those rejected children, poor things…" She started brushing her hair. "Except for a terrible man..."

"What man?" She caught up his attention.

"He harassed me Tim. He made me touch his..." She placed a hand over her own chest, her voice emotive. "Oh you know what I mean."

Timothy jumped off from the bed in anger.

"I'll kill him! Who did it?! Tell me Helen, who was him?!" He punched the bedside table, making some unlit candles fall.

She silently gave him the card.

"A policeman... I'm gonna send him to hell!" He threw away the card and started searching for his clothes.

"Not now... tommorow." She got up and slid the towel from her body, smiling flirty at him. "You know Tim, I feel so holy for cleaning this world of that unholy soul!"

He looked at her and sighed, annoyed.

"You know I'm mad now Helen. My mind's filled with thoughts of punishment..."

"I know..." She lifted up her sight to look into his eyes, seductive and pleadingly.

He thought for a second, then started caressing her breasts.

"Well, still, my girl needs a reward..."

In less than a minute he was already inside her, violent as usual.

"Oh Tim… I'm… up for anything..." She moaned.

"Anything like… what?" He imagined what would his wife come up with now. Despite the games they played in bed, he quite often didn't agree with some of the ideas she used to propose.

She grabbed a candle from the bedside table.

"Shove this inside me…"

"No." He answered simply, and she looked at him, disappointed.

"Why not?"

"The only thing that can go inside you is me and those little fingers of yours."

Despite her being clearly not in the mood anymore, he continued penetrating her until he reached the climax.

As he laid down by her side to sleep, Helen was still mad at him and still turned on by her own idea.

She waited until he was snoring low, picked up the card he had thrown away and left their bedroom, stopping by Maude's, and slowly opening the door.

Because of the moonlight she was able to see the couple laying asleep on the bed.

Helen then walked towards Maude and laid a finger over her lips. She opened her eyes, surprised, and smiled as she saw her lover.

She followed her outside the bedroom, silently, and they headed to one of the guest rooms.

"You didn't even send me a note…" Maude undressed her, and started kissing her breasts.

"It was sudden…"

They started kissing and laid down on the bed. Maude was taking the lead, as usual, but Helen climbed upon her.

"Oh darling, don't you want me to pleasure you first?" Maude slipped a finger into Helen's mouth, and she sucked it sensually.

"You're going to pleasure me, don't worry…"

Maude didn't worry. She loved having sex with Helen; she loved hearing her voice, seductive as always, moaning her name and saying dirty things to her…

Since that night, years ago, at the mayor's office, Helen was her obsession, her lover, her woman… God! Maude would be her man if she asked her to...

Helen lifted Maude's nightgown and pleasured her, until she reached the climax.

She then grabbed a candle and shoved it inside her, all at once, with no warning, making her scream.

"Helen, what are you doing?!" She cried, as the candle penetrated her sex.

It was one of the candles that stood in every bedroom of the Manor. They were as thick as a fist.

"Shut up baby…" Helen marveled herself with the sight and sensation of what she was doing.

She sat on Maude's thigh and started rubbing herself on it.

"Stop! It hurts!" Maude cried. "Please Helen, stop! Please!"

She was so surprised, scared and in pain, that she wasn't able to just take the candle from Helen's hand, despite being stronger than her.

Despite her pleading, Helen didn't stop until, moaning satisfied, she reached the climax.

She fell over Maude, pulling off the candle.

"Thank God..." Maude sobbed.

"Oh, this was so good..." Helen smiled, still laying upon her.

"Helen, you... you hurt me..." Maude said a bit unintelligibly, still crying.

"And you gave me pleasure. Wasn't that what you wanted?" She looked at her face and smiled, noticing her cheeks were wet from her tears.

Maude closed her eyes and more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Y-yes..."

"There." Helen kissed her lips and sat down on the bed. "You know, a man harassed me today."

Maude gasped and sat down too.

"What?! Who... how?!"

"He put my hand over his... you know."

Maude covered her own mouth in surprise.

"Oh my darling, are you okay? Who did it?" She held her face, gently, but was trembling with hatred for whoever harmed her lover.

Helen gave her the card.

"Will you kill him?"

"Of course I will! He's... a sinner. He deserves damnation!" Helen saw in her eyes all the jealousy she was trying to conceal.

"But tomorrow, okay?"


	12. 12

In the next morning, Maude arrived at the middle class neighborhood. She quickly found the house she was looking for.

After knocking on the door, a black policeman opened it and smiled at her, looking at her brown, long vest with curiosity.

"How can I help you, ma'am?"

"A friend of mine gave me your card. She said you've got something I might like." Maude smiled seductively at him and he widened his smile.

"Come on in."

She entered the house and noticed there were crosses hanging on the walls.

"How can he call himself a christian, harassing my Helen?" She thought, but felt a hand on her waist, and turned around to look at him.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" He had opened his pants and was flashing her his member.

She gasped and backed off slightly in surprise, but smiled at him.

"Yes... that's exactly what I wanted to see."

Her hand tried to reach her pocket but in what seemed like a second, he lifted her up, sitting her on the table behind her and penetrated her, from under her vest.

She screamed, but he forced her head against his chest to silence her.

"Stop it! Stop!" She punched his chest and tried to pull him away.

"Calm down babe. Enjoy it..." He grabbed both her wrists and held them up together.

She fought and screamed, but it was useless. He continued penetrating her until he reached the climax, then left her lying over the table, sobbing desperately.

Quickly she reached her pocket and grabbed her knife, cutting off his member. He gave a loud cry and fell with his stomach on the table.

"Now beg me to kill you!" She got up and held the knife on his neck. "Beg me!" She cried.

She was crying and and shivering in hatred, pain and humiliation; but feasting on his suffering.

Suddenly, there was a noise on the doorknob and she heard a kick. The door loosened up on its holders and quickly, she ran away through a window on the back.

Timothy didn't even look inside before starting shooting, and when the man fell from the table to the floor with a hole on his head, he just turned away.


	13. 13

Maude was going to her bedroom, when Helen saw her on the hall.

She looked at the blood stains on Maude's vest. "You found the policeman, didn't you?"

"Of course! I would never forgive myself if that horrible man didn't spend his eternity on hellfire." She said, proudly. "I removed what made him sin..." She casually looked at the knife.

Helen, realizing what she meant, gasped and looked at it with disgust, but seeing she had noticed it, pretended to regain her calm.

"So..." She held Maude's face and smiled, leaning to kiss her.

"Honey, don't touch me, I..." She sighed, sadly. "He forced me to have sex with him."

She looked at Helen's face, searching for a hint of empathy for her sorrow but she just looked back at her, emotionless.

"But you killed him, didn't you?" She asked simply.

"He certainly bled to death..."

"Good then."

"I... I'm going to take a bath." Maude turned her sight away from her, in a failed attempt of not letting her notice her disappointment .

"I'm going with you. I had promised you a reward..."

Agnes had heatened up the water and now it was perfectly warm.

She helped them remove their clothes and carefully placed them nearby, where they could easily get them. She knew that when the mistresses were together, they didn't want her to be close enough to hear them. 

She helped them get into the bathtub and left.

Helen held Maude's face and continued where they had stopped. They stick out their tongues and they met, slowly moving and licking, until entering each other's mouth in a wet kiss.

Maude pulled Helen closer and their bodies intertwined, their legs were now over one another and they moved in a certain rhythm, moaning in pleasure.


	14. 14

When Helen returned to her bedroom, Timothy was waiting for her.

"Oh! Hi darling. Did you find the policeman?"

"Yes." He pulled her up his lap. "And he's dead."

He showed her the gun and she looked at it, confused.

"So does this mean you shot him? You killed him..."

"Of course. Did you think I'd let him live after touching you?" There was a condemning tone in his voice.

"No, I..." She started, but looking into his dark brown eyes she remembered why she never dared to contradict him again, unless as foreplay.

It was Christmas Eve and they were gathered at the church.

They were invited to spend the Christmas at someone's house and she spontaneously agreed without asking him first.

Timothy seemed not to mind that, but when they got home, he violently pushed her to the ground.

"How come you decide if we're going or not?!"

"Tim, I… I thought…" She stuttered, beginning to cry.

He came closer, menacing.

"You seem to not know who's in charge here! Now even if wanted to, I won't go, because I'm the one who decides anything, you understand?"

"Yes… yes, we won't go then…" She said, scared.

"No. I won't go. You will go by yourself."

She opened her mouth to protest. A lady shouldn't go to events like that without her husband, and he knew that, but closed it again, for her own good.

"Yes, sir."

Now, in the present time, she quickly agreed with him.

"Of course not, darling." She said.

He caressed her hair; it was a very dark silver shade now it was humid. She held his face delicately, and kissed his lips.

Ned opened his bedroom's door and saw his wife combing her humid hair. She was sat on the dresser's chair and continued looking at herself on the mirror, ignoring him.

"Took a bath this early, dear?"

She just smiled.

He put his hands on her shoulder and looked at her reflection on the mirror. 

"You're so beautiful Maude..."

He leaned forward and kissed her ear, reaching his hand to her breast.

"Neddy stop, I'm not in the mood." She pulled his hand away.

He looked at her, disappointed.

"Won't you even let me touch you?"

She got up and kissed his lips.

"Touch yourself..."

She turned around and left the bedroom.

Helen was standing in front of her door, with an angry expression on her face.

"Oh! Helen, you startled me..."

She pulled Maude by the hair and she screamed.

"Come here..." She pulled her up to the nearest guest room.

"Helen stop!" She took her hand away from her hair and touched her head in pain. "Why did you do that?"

"You lied to me! You didn't kill that policeman!"

"I cut off his member! I told you that!"

"Tim said he killed him. He shot him."

Maude looked at her, confused.

"Timothy?"

"Yes."

"But... why? I thought you wanted me to kill him..."

"I don't owe you explanations. You owe me!"

Maude stood quiet, looking at her.

Helen sighed.

"So you cut off his member and he bled to death?"

"I... didn't wait. Someone broke in, so I left."

Helen then understood everything. She put both her hands on her hips, clearly annoyed.

"Alright then." She prepared to leave.

"Are you still angry at me?" Maude held her by the arm, worried.

"I'm not."


	15. 15

In the next afternoon, someone knocked on the door and Agnes opened it.

"Good evening, is the lady of the house in?" It was the chief policeman.

"Yes, would you like to talk to her?"

"I would, if you may."

"I will call her in a minute."

She closed the door and entered the library, in which the two couples were.

"Ma'am, the chief policeman is here. He asked if he could talk to you, alone." She said to Helen.

"Oh… it must be because of my last mission."

"Did something went wrong?" Timothy looked at her. 

"Not that I know of." She was a little confused.

As she opened the front door, the chief went straight to the point.

"Ma'am, a witness saw you the night of the crime at the crime scene."

She showed surprise.

"A witness saw me? Do you think a lady like me would go out at night to a miserable neighborhood?" She looked offended. "Besides, you're accusing me of murder?!"

"Don't try to fool me, ma'am. It won't work."

She grinned ironically.

"Who saw me, Chief?"

"A homeless man. He said you were spying through the window, then entered the house after the children went out. He heard noises and a scream."

"I'm really offended that..."

He interrupted her.

"No one will know."

"What?" She asked, suspicious.

"Well, let's say you can keep me shut…" He gestured with his hands, asking for a bribe.

"Oh…" She understood what he meant and smiled. "Then please come in, Chief."

He entered the house and Helen closed the door.

Ned was hidden behind it and grabbed his neck.

"What's going on?!" He moved desperately, looking at the other three people who were around him.

"Let's say… I didn't like what you suggested, Chief." Helen grinned.

"He looks like a pig… about to be killed." Maude moved a knife slowly near his face.

"God…" He said with difficulty, and Ned tightened the arm around his neck.

"Blackmailing is a sin, Chief." Timothy said "Mostly if you're messing with my wife!"

Ned threw him on the floor and the four of them kneeled around him. He tried to get up, but four knives started stabbing him repeatedly.


	16. 16

"Do you think his subordinates know he came here?" Ned asked afterwards.

They were all in the dining room.

Maude looked at Helen and she turned her sight to Timothy. The couple smiled at each other.

"One of them's dead." Timothy said. "He coveted my Helen."

Maude took a sip of her tea, in an attempt of hiding her anger.

"But what if another one comes after Helen?" Ned asked.

"If the police come after Helen again, it means they won't stop, so I will scape with her to another country."

He looked at his wife, his eyes with a momentaneous glow; she had that effect on him.

She opened wide her eyes in an alluring way that was very proper of her, thinking about what he had said.

A sound escaped from Maude's lips and they all looked at her. The men just noted she was annoyed, but Helen saw jealousy in her eyes.

"Did something happen?" Timothy asked her.

Maude took a deep breath..

"Nothing… I'm just tired." She faced him.

"Maybe you should go to bed then." Helen said with a mean smile on her lips, not even looking at her, and Maude felt her own face burning.

"Let's go to bed, Neddy!" She got up, angry.

He just followed her.

"He follows her like a puppy." Helen said and Timothy laughed.


	17. 17

In the bedroom, Maude was on the bed, reading the Bible.

Ned could see she wasn't well, and sat close to her. He caressed her arm and she pushed him away, strongly.

"Maude, baby, I just want to help…" He said, hesitant.

"Then don't touch me."

"But…"

She looked at him, and the expression on her face made him shut up.

He had learned from years of experience, that everytime she was rude to him, he had to give her space, so that she would gradually become receptive again.

If he tried to touch her, she would either push him or slap him and tell him to go away.

He got up and went to the other side of the bedroom, but looking back at her, he felt the need to make her feel better.

"What happened to you?"

"It's none of your business."

He sighed.

"Well… I'm going to take a bath." He walked towards her again. "Are you going to be okay?"

She ignored him.

He kissed her lips, she frowned and he left.

After a while, Maude heard some footsteps on the hall, and got up. She opened the door and pulled the woman inside her bedroom.

"Maude, what are you doing?" Helen asked, surprised.

"What were you doing outside my bedroom? Listening behind the door?" She closed it.

"Why on Earth would I do such thing?" Helen placed a hand over her own chest, dramatically.

Maude put her arms around Helen's waist and pulled her very close to herself.

"Because you wanted to know if I'm suffering, didn't you honey? You like to hurt me..." She started kissing her neck, clearly desperate to have her.

"Of course I don't…" Helen grinned, and kissed her lips.

"I'm so in love with you…" Maude took her to the bed and laid upon her.

They started kissing passionately. Maude slipped a hand under Helen's nightgown and started caressing her.

"Maude I forgot my…" Ned stopped by the door, still holding the knob, looking at them.

The women split up quickly, wide-eyed.

He looked from one to the other, then faced Maude.

Suddenly he grabbed a jar that was near the door and threw it at them with fury. It hit Helen's arm, leaving a long cut, and she screamed, while hundreds of pieces of glass fell on the floor.

He then left the room quickly, without saying a word, and the women looked at each other, fearing for themselves.

Maude then got up and went after Ned.

When Helen entered her bedroom, Timothy was still in the library, so she cleaned her wound quickly and changed her summer nightgown to a winter one, that covered her arms.

She laid down on the bed, and pretended to be asleep.

Maude found Ned in the living room, sitting still on the couch. His back was turned to her.

She walked towards him and put a hand over his shoulder.

"Neddy…"

He then turned around suddenly and slapped her face with all his strength, making her fall into the ground.

She screamed and covered her face in pain, looking surprised at him.

He then, realizing what he did, held her and helped her get up.

Her eyes showed fear; his, disappointment.

"It's late. Let's go to bed." He said simply.

She didn't know how to react to that, so she just followed him back to the bedroom, silently.


	18. 18

Timothy pulled her close to him. Helen had already awakened, but pretended to still be asleep.

It was early in the morning, and the sun entered the window directly over their bed.

After a few failed attempts to wake her up, he got up and headed to the bathroom.

In his way, he passed in front of the Flanderses' bedroom, and saw the governess from the opened door. She was sweeping little pieces of glass from the floor.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Sir. Mrs Flanders just said I should clean this up."

He headed back to his bedroom to ask his wife what happened. Helen always found ways to know everything.

When he entered it, he got suddenly annoyed by her being apparently still asleep, and pulled her by the arm, calling her.

"Stop!" She screamed, touching her arm, in pain.

"I didn't use too much strength..." He said, suspicious.

"It was just… because you startled me." She said, quickly.

He noticed she was hiding something. He pulled her hand and lifted up her sleeve. A long, red cut appeared.

"What is this, Helen?"

"Nothing… I just…" She stuttered.

He tightened up his hand and she moaned in pain.

"What is this?" He repeated.

"I cut on glass!" Her face was contorted in pain.

He let go of her hand, remembering all those pieces of glass on the floor...

He walked towards a cabinet, and took a gun from it.

"Tim, don't! I'm okay… it's just a little cut. Tim!"

He left the bedroom almost running and she followed him, worried.

In the living room, Ned and Maude were sitting on the couch. She, as Helen, was still wearing her nightgown.

He was silently reading the Bible, and she was just staring at the wall, with a neutral expression on her face.

"What did you do to my wife?!" Timothy entered the room and pointed the gun to Ned's head.

Maude got up quickly, covering her mouth in surprise, and Ned faced him.

"Why don't you ask what did your wife do?!" He shouted.

"What do you mean?!"

"Ask her!" He turned to face Helen. "Tell him! Look into your husband's eyes and say you weren't having sex with my wife on my bed!" He shouted.

Helen held her breath and Timothy looked at her. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, without saying anything.

"Tell me he's lying! Tell me Helen!" He shouted.

"Tim… Tim, listen. We weren't doing anything!"

"We weren't… we were just..." Maude said. 

"Weren't you?" He looked from her to Maude. "Then do it, right now, in front of us!"

He pointed the gun at them, and they looked at him, scared. Maude looked at Ned as who asks for permission, but he didn't show any reaction.

"Do it, I wanna see it!" Timothy sat on the couch, the gun still pointed at them.

Slowly, Maude held Helen by the waist, and they started kissing.

Their hearts were beating fast, and their minds couldn't concentrate only on themselves, but they went to the other couch; that stood right in front of the one in which the men were, undressed themselves and started caressing each other.

Both men, since the beginning, were turned on by the sight of their wives together, but it was Ned who decided to join them first, grabbing his wife and penetrating her.

They were surprised by his intrusion, but hadn't time to react, because Timothy pulled Helen by the waist, doing the same.

Despite all the desire and pleasure, the men were clearly still angry at them, and demonstrating it through their harshness.

"This isn't enough…" Ned said after a while. "We should cheat on them like they did to us."

"I agree…" Timothy answered.

He then, forced Maude against the couch, and before she could think of, he was violently entering her.

Ned lifted Helen up, and before she could say anything, he sat her on his lap, forcing his way in.

"So are we united again?" Helen had Ned's arm around her waist.

The four of them were on the couch, they hadn't dressed up yet.

"We should be." Maude was leaning on Timothy's chest. "Now we're one blood, one flesh… it doesn't matter who's with whom…"

"We are." Timothy said simply, expressionless.

Ned didn't say anything.


	19. 19

"Honey, give it to me…" Helen tried to take the lamp from Timothy's hand.

They were outside the opium house, their next mission.

"There's no need to." He didn't let her do it.

"So, you're going to spill the kerosene, and set the place on fire, and we'll just stand here?" Maude asked him, challenging.

She looked at Ned, who would usually defend her on such occasions, but he didn't look back at her.

Timothy handed the kerosene to Ned. He dropped it all around the opium house and Timothy threw the lamp.

In a few seconds the whole place was burning. People screamed and tried to open the door, but they had make sure it was blocked from the outside.

Ned turned away and started heading to the car, with Maude following him, still distressed by his behavior.

Timothy stood there for a while, looking at the place burning, his eyes shining in admiration. Helen stood by his side, looking at his face, illuminated by the flames.

" _“Then he will say to those on his left, ‘Depart from me, you cursed, into the eternal fire prepared for the devil and his angels.’”* _"He stated.__

____

She held his hand and he looked startled at her, making a sudden movement with his body.

____

"What happened?" She asked, worried.

____

"Nothing." He sighed.

____

"Tim, you… did you think I was going to... push you? To the flames?!" She was shocked and sad.

____

He faced her, held her hand again and headed with her to the car.

____

"Let's go back home."

____

*Matthew 25:41

____


	20. 20

"I received your note. Oh baby, I missed you." Maude caressed Helen's hair.

A week had passed since the incident.

"I know, but we couldn't be together just one day after they found us out!"

They were hidden in one of the bathrooms, while their husbands were drinking in the library.

Maude had faked a headache and Helen said she was going to read the Bible.

"Did you miss me?" Maude sounded hopeful.

Helen looked at her face, her expression of hope and laughed on the inside.

"Sure…" She answered with despise on purpose, making the other woman look disappointed. "Did you come here to talk? Because I came here to have sex."

She slid down one of the straps of her nightgown, seductively, and Maude shivered in desire, helping her get undressed.

"Where were you?" Ned asked when Maude entered their bedroom, startling her.

She didn't know he was in bed already.

"I… I went downstairs to get some medicine for my headache."

He just nodded and turned to the other side of the bed.

"Are you going to sleep already?" She sounded disappointed.

Even though she didn't really want to have sex with him right now, she expected he would want to. He usually almost begged to have her when she wasn't in the mood.

"Yes." He answered simply.


	21. 21

"Tim stop! Oh please, you're hurting me… Tim!!!" Helen screamed, as her husband sodomized her, harshly.

He ignored her and continued, until he reached the climax, then laid down by her side.

"God…" she sobbed "You raped me…"

"You agreed on doing this beforehand…"

"But I told you to stop!" She screamed.

She had agreed on doing that, just to please him, in an attempt of making him trust her again.

"I think I'm bleeding…" She sobbed louder.

"Don't worry, you're not."


	22. 22

In the the next morning, at the breakfast table, tension was all over the air.

"Nothing about the chief policeman's death on the newspaper, just his disappearance." Ned forced himself to say.

"So your case is over… Helen." Timothy said coldly and she didn't answer. She didn't even look at him.

Maude noted she was pale, she was worried about her.

When the men finished eating, they both headed to the local church, leaving their wives alone, grudgingly.

"Helen, are you alright?" Maude asked, as they went to the living room.

"What? Oh… I'm alright." She answered, absentmindedly.

"You're pale, honey." Maude put her hand over Helen's.

Helen pulled hers out, and Maude sighed, sad.

"I told you I'm fine!"

"Alright, I was just worried. Come here."

She pulled her closer and they kissed.

"Can I make you feel better?" Maude smiled seductively.

"Let's wait until tonight." Helen answered, hoping she would feel a little better by then.


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here the story has four directions.  
> If you want to read the original ending just skip the rest of the note. **  
> **You don't need to read more than one ending if you don't want to.**  
> ** The others are just ideas I had before finishing the fic that I felt shouldn't be wasted but wouldn't fit in my original ending.
> 
> Here are the alternative endings:
> 
> 2nd ending:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898026
> 
> 3rd ending:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898029
> 
> 4th ending:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898110

The women entered one of the guest rooms and laid in bed, while their husbands were asleep.

Maude started caressing Helen softly, but even though she was enjoying it, she seemed uncomfortable for some reason.

Maude then slid her hand to her behind, and Helen shivered in pain, kicking her on the hips, so that she removed her hand.

"Why did you do that?" Maude asked, startled. "You kicked me!"

She then noticed Helen was shivering, her face with an expression of pain.

"God… what happened to you Helen?" She was worried, hesitant on whether or not she should touch her.

She didn't answer.

"Let me see it… I'll just look at it, don't worry."

Helen laid on her stomach, silently, and Maude saw it.

"It was him, wasn't it?!" Maude asked mad. "Oh God…"

She then left the bedroom, running furiously.


	24. 24

The door of the Lovejoys' bedroom opened violently, awakening Timothy.

"Damn! Helen, you…" He started saying, when he noticed it wasn't his wife. "What are you doing here?!"

"You demon! How could you rape her?!" Maude screamed, climbing upon him and slapping his face hysterically.

He pushed her away and got up quickly.

"What did she tell you?! Where's her?!"

"She's crying because of what you did, you bastard!"

"Now go away!" He said menacing, and left the room to search for Helen.

Maude didn't notice in the dark, that he had grabbed a gun.

Helen got dressed and left the bedroom, crying low. As she opened the door, she ended up bumping into Ned.

She looked at him wide-eyed, and he noticed she was crying. A sudden pleasure filled him.

"What happened?" He tried to hide his grin.

"Nothing."

"I'm looking for Maude." It had a menace implied.

She seemed to think for a moment.

"I don't know where she is." She looked innocently at him.

Her neck was bare, she wasn't wearing her emerald necklace, and he felt the desire to squeeze it. His fingers would close perfectly around her slim, delicate neck…

He grabbed her neck, startling her, but didn't squeezed it. He just looked at his hand covering it completely, and the scared expression on her face, her mouth opened… that mouth with which… 

Maude, he had to find her.

He let go of Helen's neck and continued his way.

She then entered the bedroom again and locked the door.


	25. 25

Ned had seen when his wife sneaked out of their bedroom, believing he was asleep.

He knew she never stopped seeing Helen. She couldn't conceal it anymore.

After not finding her anywhere in the Manor, he returned to his bedroom, thinking.

They weren't holy, nor chosen; they were all covered in blood and blinded by their own sins.

The world didn't need any of them anymore.


	26. 26

"Who is it?" She asked, after hearing a knock on the door.

"Helen, it's me!" She heard Maude's voice.

She opened the door and let her in, locking it again.

"Why did you lock the door?"

She ignored her question.

"Why did you run away like that? You went to talk to Tim, didn't you?"

"Yes honey, I went there to defend you." Maude held her by the waist. "I was so mad at him for doing that to you, that I slapped him…"

Helen then, with no warning, slapped her face strongly and she covered her cheek, hurt and surprised.

"You have no right to slap my husband!"

Maude started crying. She was so exhausted, she couldn't hold it.

"Why do you treat me like this? You hurt me, in my heart and my mind and… and my body... why do you like to see me suffer?"

Helen's lips formed a mean smile.

"I don't."

"You do and you know it! I don't understand, I… we kiss, we make love, and… and I treat you like a goddess. I… I told you I'm in love with you and you never even said you like me…"

Helen continued looking at her, with a sarcastic expression.

"Answer me Helen! Do you at least like me?" Maude screamed, hysterical.

"Sure..." She grinned, delighted with her suffering.

"Oh God!" She sobbed, her heart torn into pieces.

She held her by the neck and started tightening her hands around it. Helen got scared, trying desperately to take Maude's hands off her neck, but she hadn't enough strength.

"I love you and you hurt me! You treat me like trash! Why do I love you then?! Why?! You won't make me suffer anymore! You won't!!!" Maude screamed and sobbed hysterically while choking her lover.

Helen reached her hand to her, begging; her other hand was over Maude's. She opened her mouth, in a desperate attempt to breathe, but it didn't work.

Her hands fell loose by the side of her body and Maude, shocked by what she had done, let go of her neck.

Helen's corpse fell on the ground.

"Oh God… oh God! I killed her! Oh my God, Helen! Helen, no!" She kneeled by her side, desperate. "Helen I'm sorry! I love you! Oh God, I killed her! My darling... no!!!"

She ran away from the room, bumping into the walls and almost falling from the stairs. The tears didn't let her see clearly.


	27. 27

Ned was looking at a sharp, brilliant knife, when Maude bursted into the bedroom.

He immediately hid it behind him and Maude fell on her knees by his feet.

"I… I killed her Neddy! She was mean to me… I choked her, poor thing…" She sobbed almost unintelligibly, but he understood.

"Calm down... come here." He said comforting, making her get up, and hugging her tightly.

"I loved her, Neddy…" Maude said, and by her tone, he realized she wasn't sane anymore. 

"I know." He answered simply and honestly.

"She… her face was blue, Neddy… she felt pain…" Maude continued sobbing like a child.

"Shh… she's fine now… shh…" He whispered.

A tear fell from his eye, and even without seeing it, Maude froze up.

She knew what was coming. She just felt it.

She waited the seconds it took for him to thrust the knife on her back, still hugging her tightly against him.

He sobbed, as her body lost its strength and fell loose on his arms, her head pending behind it, her blood covering his hand.


	28. 28

Timothy was running through the halls, opening each door, searching for Helen. In his right hand, his gun.

She should be just his, and she cheated on him; she should respect him, for she was his wife, but she told that bitch he raped her!

He couldn't forgive her…

He looked through a opened door, and saw the lifeless body of his wife laying on the floor.

"Helen?!"

No! It couldn't be! She was alive just now… she was his! His woman, his darling…

He started crying.

But he wanted her dead, didn't he? He was going to kill her… he wanted her dead… he didn't.

"Who?..."

Timothy left the bedroom running, his head was spinning.

Ned saw him entering his bedroom, and the horrified look on his face when he saw him, holding Maude's corpse.

"You killed my wife, didn't you? You bastard! You killed my wife like you killed yours!" He shouted.

He pointed the gun to Ned and his hand was shaking.

"I… I killed them." Ned said, resigned.

A loud noise was heard, and Ned fell over his wife's corpse, with a bullet in his heart.

Timothy stood there looking at the scene for almost a minute, then left the room.

His face was expressionless, and if anyone had seen him by that moment, they would say he looked like an undead.

He entered that guest room again, and carried Helen's body, putting it on the bed.

He caressed her silver hair he had loved so much, and kissed her delicate hands.


	29. 29

Agnes heard two shots, and left the dishes on the sink.

She went upstairs to where the couples' bedroom were and walked calmly through the hall.

Her expression changed to a frown when she saw Ned and Maude laying dead in their bedroom, but she continued walking, going one floor below.

A door was left opened and she entered it.

Helen was laying dead on the bed, and kneeled on the floor, with the head over her chest, was Timothy. There was a gun near his hand and a hole on the right side of his head; his blood leaking over his wife's nightgown.

Agnes shook her head and sighed.

"There's soo much for me to clean up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I just really really love the Lovejoys and the Flanderses and like writing about them.
> 
> Someone suggested I write a "beginning" to this ot4 (like how they met, why they became this way idk) and I'm really considering the idea but it might take a while cause I usually like to begin posting when the fic is completed.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
